coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8260 (18th November 2013)
Plot Nick calms down and apologises to Simon for shouting at him. Simon understands but is upset. Brian is late for the meeting and blames it on a meeting at school. Leanne gets Tina to take Simon so she can talk honestly with Nick. He says he's fine but then snaps at Gloria for minor reasons. Sally is pleased to discover she has sewn the most knickers and is therefore in the lead in the Employee of the Month stakes, with Beth second and Fiz third. Fiz doesn't know how Beth is beating her as she never works hard. The meeting with the foster agent, Trudy Michaelson, goes well despite Brian's lateness. Brian privately admits to Trudy that despite wanting to make Julie happy, his heart isn't in it and he hates children. Trudy tells him she'll have to refuse them as foster parents and if Julie asks why she will be honest with her. Peter isn't happy when Tina tells him what happened between Nick and Simon. Carla thinks he should leave it but Peter says he'll deal with it. Nick insists that he continue to handle important bistro matters. Stella worries that looking after Nick is too big a job for Leanne. Anna cooks dinner for Izzy, Faye and Grace and tries to find out whether they skipped dance practice. She tells them about Mary's accusation but they deny it. Nick is annoyed to hear Gail and Leanne agreeing that he shouldn't be working. Fiz bets Beth £10 she will win Employee of the Month. Sinead refuses to supply Beth with more knickers. Julie is walking on air, confident she and Brian will be accepted. Faye is embarrassed that Anna accused her and Grace. Anna regrets telling her what Mary said, but Izzy isn't sure. Peter warns Nick and Leanne he'll take Simon off them if Nick has another episode. Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire *Trudy Michaelson - Christine Brennan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Hallway (seen through front entrance) *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina confides in Peter about Nick's mood swings; Julie's dreams of fostering hang in the balance; and Beth is confident that Sinead will help her outshine Fiz at Underworld. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,960,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2013 episodes